Falling in Love
by Kyla45
Summary: My point is, you can’t fall in love. It’s stupid, and doesn’t happen in the realm some of us like to live in, a realm called reality. Sasuke & Naruto[Oneshot]


I've heard it before. You know, it often comes up in conversations, novels, I suppose it's somewhat of a phrase. I hear it all the time, those three words, ' fall in love' But really, I've never understood it.

I don't understand in the least. You can try and be a smart ass and give me a lesson in figurative and literal language, but I'm afraid my mind is quite set. I mean sure, I've heard of love, but I don't see how you can simply slip, or loose your footing, or trip on some annoying crack in the sidewalk and fall into love.

Is it really possible to fall? I mean this literally! It's completely ridiculous, to even think it possible to 'fall in love.' You don't just fall, (again, the courtesy of the damn uneven sidewalks) into a bubbly pink substance called love! It's not something that simply envelopes you when you should really be landing hard on your face or ass.

Falling is too sudden. From what I know, love takes time. Especially when you want to go and suck someone's face off and call it 'love.'

But really. You can't simply meet someone, and fall into the bubbly pink substance as soon as you set your eyes on them and call it love.

Love at first sight? I knew you were thinking it. I suppose it relates a lot to the 'falling in love' theory. Screw love at first sight! Love at first sight is unrealistic and a lame child's fantasy. It doesn't really happen. Take Romeo and Juliet, I mean, just look at how they ended up.

My point is, you can't 'fall in love.' It's stupid, and doesn't happen in the realm some of us like to live in- a realm called reality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could he get any more annoying? Why can't he shut up, for _once_ in his life. All he does is talk, curse, and all without thinking before he opens that big mouth of his.

" You just got lucky, next time I'll win for sure!" he says, with determination and a grin. He has a stupid grin. Honestly, sometimes I wish I could physically tear it from his mouth.

" Hn." I really had nothing better to say. I'm hardly listening to him anyway. I don't even know why I'm with him. I agreed to sparring with him...I don't know why. I had nothing better to do, I suppose. But it still proved to be a waste of time. Really, the sun's setting now, and he hasn't even managed to win one match yet.

Naruto really is a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. I'm leaning against a tree while he chatters away about how he's going to win the next match, which I have a sneaking suspicion he's trying to stall. I could easily leave and be at peace, but I won't. Don't ask me why, because I really have no idea.

It annoys me that, whenever my thoughts wander to him, my brain only comes up with one response. I always tell myself ' I don't know why' and, I really don't...I think.

See! Damn it, I can't think. Damn him.

His loud voice interrupts my frustrated thoughts.

" Why are you here? I don't get why you see a point in spying on Sasuke-teme," Naruto said matter-of-factly, surprising me by spotting some well hidden girls.

They squealed at being caught, and then scurried away, blushing. Those girls are such a bother. They probably all fancy they've fallen in love with me, and that makes me hate each and every last one of them.

" Che," Naruto scrunched up his nose. " I don't understand girls," he said, yawning lazily.

" I don't think you're capable of understanding anything, dobe." Insulting him is almost second nature to me. He doesn't deserve my praise, or kind words, as if anyone does.

" Hey teme," he said, in a lazy tone. " Go jump off a cliff."

Naruto wouldn't shut up. It was driving me insane. Why, in all the world, was I put on the same team as a loud-mouthed idiot?... who I actually tolerated to a certain degree? Of course, I wouldn't be admitting this, but why else would I be spending so much time with him when I didn't have to?

That's it. There's no other reason. See, now my brain is working again by telling me automatically 'I don't know why.'

I wonder how much longer I should stay...I have a sneaking suspicion that if I stay any longer I might go insane. It's quite obvious the dobe doesn't want to spar again (probably in fear of his inevitable loss and embarrassment).

I let out an audible sigh, but Naruto continues talking about...I don't even know what he's talking about because I'm not listening. So, just to do something, I pay attention to what he's saying.

" ...Sasuke, I'm going to eat you."

I don't know why, but my outer exterior crumbles to...well, crumbs. I look at him skeptically as my mouth hangs open somewhat.

" Ha!" he exclaims triumphantly, his faces forming a sort of cold grimace directed my way. " That got your attention, teme. I don't know what's wrong with you! Unless I say something concerning you, you can't bother to pay attention to me!"

For a minute - and I really do think I'm kidding myself- I think I see something like hurt flash across his features. I quickly dismiss the notion.

" I'm leaving," I hear myself say. If I didn't want to kill the dobe, then I would have to leave. No one fools Sasuke Uchiha and then insults him!

I turn my back, and I hear a growl from Naruto. He seems quite angry, but hey, so am I.

" I was asking you something, teme!" he shouts, and I can hear the raw anger...and something else.

I turn around slowly to face him, and his face really is contorted in anger. It suddenly softens when I look at him. Weird.

" I was asking...if you wanted to get some ramen with me, teme!" He still sounds angry, but oddly content that I had acknowledged him.

" Why should I?" I say in reply, directing one of my famous Uchiha glares towards him.

" Because I'm hungry and I...I don't want- I don't want. Ugh. Never mind," he stood up and walked the other way, clenching his fists. His posture seemed to shout out frustration, anger, and something too timid to name.

' _I don't want to be alone,'_ Naruto whispers inside his head.

I looked after the retreating blond. What an idiot he is. What the hell is his problem anyway? Why in the world would I want to go eat ramen with him? Even so, I found my feet bringing me to the lit up village.

It was quite dark now, but I knew this route well enough. When I came to enter the village, I wondered the streets aimlessly, and all the while I was subconsciously heading towards Ichiraku.

" Yeah, I had a bad day, another bowl Teuchi-san!" Naruto's voice echoed through the empty streets.

" Here ya go, ramen, extra loaded. Enjoy."

" Thanks!! Itadakimasu!!"

When I walked in to the ramen bar, I saw Naruto eating quite aggressively, slurpring up his ramen with verve.

I carefully sat down next to him on one of the raised stools and ordered a small bowl of regular ramen.

" Coming right up, Uchiha-kun!" came Ayame's voice. I nodded.

Naruto slowly turned towards me. He looked surprised, and, frankly, elated.

" What are you doing here?" he asked, trying in vain to keep his happiness in check.

" I had nothing better to do. I'm hungry anyway." Simple explanation, oh so far away from the tiny truth that kept nagging me at the back of my head.

He smiled then, a full fledged smile, a genuine display of real emotions.

He lowered his voice, so that the two behind the counter couldn't hear him. " Thank you," he said.

" For what?" I scoffed.

He just smiled at me then, and went back to eating his noodles happily.

After Naruto had finished his three bowls of ramen, and eaten the rest of mine, we were walking down the streets in the dark, which was occasionally broken by a street lamp. I didn't really mind his company then, not that I like him or anything.

He stopped in front of the building where his dingy apartment was located.

" Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow teme," he said, still all smiles.

" Whatever dobe," Of course I wouldn't see him tomorrow. This was goodbye.

Later, as I left the village, I realized as I was walking that... it had taken time. But he was my dobe.

But...I really knew the dobe wouldn't ever be mine. I had to leave him, and the ridiculous bonds I had so involuntarily made, the feelings he made me feel. I had no use for them. He'd go on with life, as would I.

Although, somewhere in my gut, I knew I'd miss his smile somewhat, but I pushed away the unwanted thoughts.

See. Falling in love never works out in the end.

* * *

Oh man. I meant for this to be a happy, fluffy fic, but towards the end I added this somewhat sad ending. Jeez. It seems all I can write lately is angsty, horribly put together fics. I apologize if this was retarted, or is Sasuke seemed OOC, because, I think he was. sigh. review? tell me what ya'll thought? 


End file.
